fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Curiousgorge66/Gorge's Art Dump v2
Coke_Machine.png|The Coke Machine seen in Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Note that Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper was replaced with Caffeine-free Pibb Xtra. Sun Drop.png|Gorge's basement seen multiple times in Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Pepsi section.png|Pepsi section of Walmart. Note the two 16.9 fl oz. bottles of Sun Drop where the cans are. Day.png|Day as she appears in the pilot episode to Curiousgorge66's Adventures. 180px-NewSophietheOtter recolored.png|Alternate Sophie Joe The Marksman.png|Joe The Marksman drawing. Bagel2.png|A drawing of Bagel I did. Pepsi 2.png|Pepsi Section for a different location. Pepsi Machine.png|Pepsi Machine. Sophie2.png|Sophie. Nova2.png|Nova as he appears in Nick Fanon Journeys. John the Marksman 2.png|John The Marksman. New Chrome.png|A picture of Chrome I drew. Invader Rob 2.png|A picture of Rob I did. Gorge4.png|2nd design of Gorge in Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Snap White.JPG|A drawing of ChalkZone character Snap White from October 2013. Made with Nintendo 3DS Game Notes. Sophie The Spy.png|An early drawing of Sophie I did. Gorge5.png|Current design of Gorge in Curiousgorge66's Adventures. The Great Beguru.png|The Great Beguru as he appears in Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Nova3.png|Nova as he appears in This Show of Gorge. More Character Designs.png|From left to right: Nova, Hope, Chaos, Sophie, Chrome, Gorge, Bagel, Doug, Rob, Perfect, and King Jerk. Hope2.png|A drawing of Hope I did. King Jerk.png|A drawing of King Jerk. Elijah2.png|A drawing of Elijah. Daccino2.png|A drawing of Daccino. Curator Prime.png|A drawing of Curator Prime I did. Dan Craze.png|Dan Craze as he appears in Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Doctor Who 8.png|"Everyone... What Have I Done?" -The Doctor, Doctor Who Animated Webtoon Jsq7m.gif|Gorge waving. (made for Waffle when he left Wikia.) Chrome, Bagel, Gorge, Sophie.png|Chrome, Bagel, Gorge and "Kangarooie". Nyan2.png|What would've been Nyan's Curiousgorge66's Adventures character design; it will instead be used for The Alternate ACS. Stacy and Nyan.png|Stacy and Nyan's Gorge Saves New City character designs. British Invasion Bands Argue.png|An argument with The Kinks, The Who and The Beatles over which of Sophie's family came to their shows. (It's not a real argument) CSOC cast.png|My drawing of part of the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness cast. CSOC by Chrome Mark and Sophie.png|Markiplier spots a giant Sophie Clone. Gorge and a drawing.png|"Well, that's the last time I drew her as a kangaroo." HNI_0080.JPG|Sophie's Mii form in Tomodachi Life. HNI_0081.JPG|Sanjay's Mii form and Ash's Mii form holding their bats symmetricially. (Tomodachi Life) HNI_0092.JPG|Sophie and Sora at the amusement park. (Tomodachi Life) Gorge and a box.png|A recreation of an Ollie's Bargain Outlet experience- why would they have "otter pops"? Gorge, Chrome, Bagel, Sophie.png|Chrome, Gorge and Bagel look at Sophie the Seal. Gorge Alt. ACS.png|Gorge as he appears in The Alternate ACS. Markiplier and Sophie.jpg|Markiplier and Sophie. Well, I tried.png|Gorge and Preston Evergreen trying to decide what happened to Sophie and what to do. Mark picture.png|The picture I edited for Markiplier. PBJCW.jpg|For those who don't know what this picture is, it's a recolor of The CW's logo I made for Gorge Fanon. Intro to Curiousgorge66's Adventures.png|Part of the Curiousgorge66's Adventures opening I never put in the article. Polar2.png|My drawing of Polar. Note that his hat is the wrong color. IMG_20150530_203338.jpg|I used an app to make Sophie's OC look taller. 4212141.jpg|A meme I created at MemeMaker. 4212208.jpg|Another meme I created at MemeMaker. Gorge, Bagel, Chrome, purple girl.png|Gorge, Chrome, Bagel, and... guess who the purple one is? Curiousgorge66's Videogame Adventure.png|The North American Nintendo 3DS boxart for one of my games. There was an error in the 3DS boxart that was fixed in the Wii U boxart... Wii U Game.png|The Wii U boxart of that same game. Plushtrap.png|Plushtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NicktoonsFamilylogo.png|Nicktoons Family logo I made in Paint.NET. Pookie.png|My drawing of Pookie. Guy.png|My drawing of Guy. Gorge and Hope The Otter 2.png|A photo created due to a chat roleplay. Gorge Halloween Design.png|Gorge's Halloween costume for The Best Halloween Ever. Daniel Unnatural School.png|Daniel as seen in Unnatural School. Kyle Unnatural School.png|Kyle as seen in Unnatural School. Jake Unnatural School.png|Jake as seen in Unnatural School. Chloe Unnatural School.png|Chloe as seen in Unnatural School. Gorge_South_Park_Style.jpg|Gorge, South Park style. Chloe_South_Park_Style.jpg|Chloe, South Park style. Eli_Shmow_South_Park_Style.jpg|Eli Shmow, South Park style. CG66A Halloween Nova.jpg|Nova from "The Best Halloween Ever" Stocking cosplaying as Jelly Otter.png|Stocking from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt cosplaying as Jelly Otter. (original image from the Panty and Stocking wiki) Christmas Gorge.png|Gorge's Christmas outfit. Gorge riding on Peanut.png|Gorge riding on Peanut Otter (the latter was turned into a seal). Gorge, Cupquake and Markiplier.png|From left to right: Cupquake, Gorge, and Markiplier. Rockstar Gorge.png|Rockstar Gorge playing a purple (magenta?) guitar. New_Nick_Fanon_Journeys_poster.png|Nick Fanon Journeys poster. Note Gorge's white shirt. Category:Blog posts